Delusion
by CynthiatheChocoholic
Summary: Set years after the Armada series, things have changed on Earth. During his own mission gone wrong, Starscream kidnaps a girl he mistakes for Alexis. This girl willingly helps him out but what can a human girl do? OCs involved.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction that I've published. I've had thoughts on this for a long time which motivated me into posting it here. I decided to stick with all the Armada names because it just gets complicated with the name changes later on in the Armada series and so forth. Starscream's personality isn't as memorable as his character in Armada, nor as soulless in Energon. I just went with what I know about his character in the Transformers series in general. Please excuse with how short this chapter is. I don't own the Transformers.

* * *

Delusion Chapter 1

Camille Rhode awoke to the shaking of the ground. She shrugged in the dark.

_Must've been a missile nearby._ She thought half-awake.

It was no surprise to her after living in Area 51 all her life with her small family. Reluctantly she got up to get dressed remembering her historical role model speech was today. She started singing to herself as she got dressed. She ceased her singing when she saw her dad standing in the doorway after pulling on a jacket.

"Can you sing any louder?" He teased.

"Why are you ease dropping?" She whined embarrassed and threw a pillow at him. Her soldier of a father retreated closing the door behind him as a shield.

"And learn to knock!" Camille shouted flushed.

"Um...breakfast is ready," Her father cowardly said through the door. Camille grabbed the thrown pillow and groaned in it already not looking forward to today.

Elsewhere, an ex-second in command of the Decepticons groaned in onlining from a night of eluding the Decepticons out to get him. Already he was mad from another failure in attempt to overthrow Megatron.

"Blast that Megatron! I'm more fit to be the leader," Starscream growled. That's how it's been for him for at least three years now. He still recalls the day Megatron lost it and kicked out Starscream for good after Starscream tried leading a rebellion against Megatron. Ever since that time, whenever Megatron encounters Starscream he shoots him on sight and had ordered his other troops to do the same. That hasn't stopped the seeker to try assassinating Megatron to rule the Decepticons. He got up to peak around the corner of the trench mountain he had hid in during the night. Only to barely elude a missile by a hair.

"There he is!" Cyclonus laughed maniacally. "Let's get him!"

Starscream growled. What a fantastic morning this was going to be for him. He ran the opposite direction, transformed and flew into the skies.

It was a little later back at Area 51; Camille organized her notes she prepared for her historical role model speech on Alexis "somebody". Camille could never remember the woman's last name. Her palms were sweating in nervousness; she was going to make this speech in front of at least half the people that reside in Area 51. For the millionth time she fiddled with the red clip in her wavy black hair as she waited backstage of the mini performance center. Camille's mom Dr. Rhode came in.

"Good luck hon, oh by the way you should wear this, it's the perfect occasion for your speech."

Camille turned to see what it was only to gasp at a certain necklace with a cracked green gem.

"Isn't this-?" Camille observed the gem in her mother's hands.

"That's right. Alexis had this necklace for a long time; I used to hear she'd wear it as a good luck charm. Wear it or else," Dr. Rhode growled.

"I went through a lot of trouble to obtain that."

Camille hesitantly took it. Looking at it as her mother walked away to look for a seat.

_But-I don't want to wear a dead woman's necklace!_ Camille panicked even more.

"Five minutes!" Called from the stage. Camille looked at the necklace and put it on in the mirror.

_Well it is pretty, and after this speech I can just take it off and never wear it again. _

Soon it was time to make her speech.

He swear he had to fly around the world and back to finally lose the Decepticons' tail. In addition Starscream had to avoid the occupied Autobot bases guarding certain areas of the world. He hated how the years have changed: all the humans were aware of the transformers; they lived in fear in hiding. Some under the watch of the Autobots, and others in complete hatred of having aliens on Earth in general causing the humans to hide.

They all had to be hidden away; both Autobots and Decepticons developed a device to make humans become transformers. Decepticons would kidnap any human to fight for their cause. For Autobots as rumor had it, was more voluntary or at least Optimus Prime advised against making humans turn into Autobots unless extremely necessary.

Soon Starscream landed at the edge of a certain base that was guarded by neither Autobots nor Decepticons. He heard about this place, Area 51. Completely guarded by humans, had few ties with the Autobots in the transformation of humans to transformers. They were what was left of U.S. government, out in this desert.

He then smiled mischievously as he observed Area 51 from a sandy hill. Starscream had a new plan: to kidnap any human he can carry and eventually turn them into Decepticons - only serving him instead.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey peoples! I decided to upload another chapter early while these ideas were fresh in my head. This chapter kinda reminds me of the Micheal Bay movies as strange as it sounds. Oh you'll see, I don't want to spoil anything! I do not own the Transformers series. Let me know what you think!

**Delusion Chapter 2  
**

She wasn't the only one making a historical role model speech, a few other people were too except they were presenting different people. It was Camille's time to present.

_I'm first, great._ She thought bitterly.

She smoothed out her outfit before standing in front of the podium. She began her speech on Alexis. Camille had spent two weeks of research to prepare for her presentation. Alexis really was her role model. She was one of the few other humans to visit Cybertron, simply packing up her belongings without telling her parents goodbye.

Camille had no idea how she could simply make the decision to leave and travel far from their home planet.

The speech went on and on. Camille went on first talking about Alexis' qualities and her rather dominant demeanor with the other human boys who knew about the existence of transformers. Camille dreaded this speech but as she repeated everything she researched, it reminded her why Alexis was an important figure. She had even befriended a Decepticon called Starscream.

_ I wonder how she did it. Those are evil transformers, how or what did she do to convince him to become good against Unicron?_

Camille glanced at the green gem that glistened on her collarbone.

_ Why did this Mars gem crack when Starscream died? Did it break Alexis' heart that much when he died that it caused this to crack too? I wonder if those rumors of the two of them having a thing were true..._

She quickly reworded something in her speech when she accidentally stuttered.

_This is going to take forever_.

Area 51 is completely unguarded by any Autobots, and the humans' primitive arsenal would only scratch his jet paint.

_This is going to be too easy!_ Starscream thought deviously with a smile. _As soon as I grab a few humans, I'll locate their little device and convert them into my soldiers_.

He spent a few minutes planning while scanning the perimeter. It may be an easy task for him to execute but that didn't make those fleshlings completely defenseless. His scanners detected some mines under the sand within the barbed-wire fence. He sought out underground tunnels closest to the surface, holding tanks and a few missile launch bays. The former Decepticon smirked, those humans were crafty but he was up for some challenge - it would give him something to laugh about later.

And then something was bothering, nagging at his motherboard. Starscream clenched his metallic fist; whatever this was he could not comprehend since the time he had been brought back to life. And then he saw an image flash in his hard drive. A human femme, but the image was gone as fast as it came. Quickly the seeker dismissed it to focus on his mission.

He observed a few watchtowers guarded with what looked like human military soldiers. Starscream would take them out before they could brief anyone about the danger that he about to unleash.

Camille was nearing the end of her historical role model speech. She was happy it was going to be over with. The scientists who tutored her and others had strange ways to educate them. They thought giving a presentation on a historical figure would teach them public-speaking skills. She and the other 17-20 year olds were taught only what the Area 51 scientists knew in order to keep functioning the last of the U.S. government properly. Her years of "education" were coming to an end with this speech.

_Soon I'm going to be 19 - no wait I'm going to be 20. Oh whatever, who keeps track of age anymore?_ She corrected herself as she let her mind wander.

If it weren't for the computers, people would lose track of time since there was a poor excuse of society left. Camille hoped to contribute to work for the Autobots in anyway possible to be as influential as Alexis.

Camille smiled at her mother in the audience. She was a scientist who worked in the engineering field to examine the Autobots and made blueprints to build them weapons powered by energon. Her father on the other hand was one of many soldiers guarding the halls of Area 51. She had no siblings but some of the scientists filled that empty space. Despite the war between Autobots and Decepticons, she came to like this way of life. Everyone actually contributed to the survival of humans and got along decently. Camille heard the way it was before, it seemed simple but it went nowhere, like humans had no purpose. Simply to keep things moving...

Now she can pursue in becoming a part of helping in some way. She was beginning her conclusion when something caught her eye in the upper windows...

Now was the time. Starscream transformed to his jet form. He decided he wanted to intimidate the fleshbags before performing his mission. He made a few circles overhead the area just to agitate the guards. When the human security contacted him, ordering the jet to leave the area, Starscream laughed.

"Order _me_ away? I'll show them who they're dealing with!" He chuckled and started shooting laser beams at the guard towers.

He laughed seeing the humans flee, scattering like ants. This mission is going to bring plenty of joy to him.

The tanks and units of military then opened fire on the seeker. Effortlessly with his experience in flight, he maneuvered at any of their feeble attacks. However Starscream's ego got the best of him when a missile hit him from behind. He growled, it was time to get serious and show those weak humans who has the upper hand.

He then observed military jets trying to cage him in from all sides. Starscream had to confirm what he just analyzed: these jets were the same model as he was!

_How dare these pathetic humans think they're any match for me!_ He thought now outraged. He was now angry that the humans stooped so low as to actually copy his jet form. The seeker flew at a lower altitude to escape the military jets; he then flew higher to counterattack them with his missiles.

"Copy this!" He screeched as the missiles hit their targets.

The debris fell to the grounds of Area 51, an alarm was made. So much for stealth, but then again the outside chaos was loud enough.

_ No more games, the mission must be carried out._ The lone ex-Decepticon decided.

He flew low and transformed on the ground, not warmly welcomed by the human military. They opened fire on the transformer with their weapons. Starscream fired on the humans who had rocket launchers at a distance. They posed a more threat than the units with feeble guns closer to him. He targeted the mines with his lasers, causing massive explosions. Then Starscream strode with ease towards the building. A few tanks and more units of military soldiers blocked his path.

_When will these Earth creatures learn?_

Everyone inside Area 51 was in a panic. Camille had to cut her conclusion short because there was an attack going on outside. She heard soldiers fleeing to the scene. Something about a Decepticon trying to reach the building. She and the other innocents were being led far away from the action as possible. The girl was nervous at this. There were few attacks before, but usually the Autobots would make it in time to clear out the Decepticons before she knew it.

She wasn't too worried; in fact she thought it was a bit ridiculous to be led underground as a "precaution". No transformer has ever touched this place before. She decided to go guide the innocents underground instead.

"NO!" Camille heard a woman wail. "Our antenna has been taken out! We can't contact the Autobots!"

Now it was time to worry. Camille couldn't find her mom in the confusion of panicking people in the large cellar.

She ran through the fearing crowds and back above ground.

"Mom! Where are you?" She shouted and then stopped realizing she didn't want to draw attention to the enemy whom she felt the ground shake more, signaling how close the danger was coming.

Camille was now scared, this was the most danger there had ever been. She ran back to the mini performance area.

"Ma'am you need to go back now!" Ordered a soldier, pushing her back with his rifle.

"No! Please! I can't find Dr. Rhode!"

Then a white lab coat on the floor caught her attention. Camille ducked under the soldier's arm. The scientist appeared unconscious.

"Mom!" Camille ran to her side and tried to drag her to safety.

The large wall opposite of the mini performance center exploded. Camille hopelessly used the plastic chairs for cover. Then she looked up at the large transformer that stood at the entrance. She had met few of the Autobots in person but never a Decepticon. She froze in terror staring at him then felt her mom slap her leg.

"What are you doing here? Run!" Dr. Rhode growled quietly, playing dead.

And then it was as if the giant robot heard them. His optics analyzed Camille for a moment.

"Alexis?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _Up to this point, I believe it's safe to say this chapter is third person omniscient. I do not in any way own the Transformers, just my OCs. Reviews mean more chapters to come!_

**Delusion Chapter 3**

Starscream had made his entrance in Area 51. He assessed the area and then stopped when something green and glistening caught his optics. All his planning, all his true intentions of coming here were suddenly erased. Immediately the image of a brown haired girl clouded his CPU. The girl in his vision and the one sitting in front of him were wearing a green gemstone as Starscream observed.

"Alexis?" He had no idea why that name easily came out.

He became aware of his surroundings when a few guards opened fire from both sides. He quickly took the girl he presumed to be "Alexis". The feeble human femme squirmed frightening in his metallic grasp.

"Keep firing and she gets it!" The seeker ordered rather awkwardly.

He just couldn't bring himself to back that threat up. There was something definitely more to the girl.

The human soldiers reluctantly ceased fire and helplessly watched the seeker toss the girl in the air as he transformed and made his escape with his captive. Starscream had no idea what he was doing at this point. He completely aborted his mission he could've come so close to achieving, all because of this fleshling. The girl had screamed and was trembling fearfully in his seat as he increased his speed.

"What's your problem?" He mumbled.

"I'm being kidnapped!" She wailed. "And I've never been flying! How am I supposed to feel?"

Instead of trying to escape, the girl clung to the straps of the seat for dear life.

Camille was terrified at the predicament she was in. She clung to straps as she had argued with her captor. What good would it do to break the straps knowing that it was a long way down and this Decepticon can easily catch her? She knew better and it was her first time ever being in the air. She was sure shaken enough as it is. Then she asked in order to calm her.

"Why are you taking me? Why me?"

"Don't be so stubborn Alexis-"

"Alexis? What are you talking about? I-I'm not Alexis!" She stammered confusingly.

"Then what in Primus are you?" He screeched.

Suddenly she was ejected in the air, he had transformed and caught her in mid air. Somehow he remained afloat.

Camille was starting to hyperventilate at how high they were up.

_Oh God! Just let me have my heart attack now!_ She was panicking, clinging to one of Starscream's fingers.

"Tell me what you are! You had better answer me or the ground will seal your fate." He growled menacingly.

"M-my name is Camille Rhode! I-I'm a human! I'm going to work with Area 51, I haven't done anything wrong honest!" She stuttered, wishing she were giving her speech in front of a safe audience.

"Honest? Then what's that?" Starscream pointed with his other hand at the necklace Camille wore.

_Oh no, not this thing!_

"W-What's it to you!" She barked.

Starscream was growing impatient with this girl whom he thought was "Alexis" but now calls herself "Camille". He kept seeing a brown-haired girl resembling the one in his hand wearing that green stone.

_I just have to know why this Camille triggers something in me!_

This human femme's resemblance to this "Alexis" was leading him to seek deep within his hard drive something like his past. He couldn't recall any memory before being brought back from the dead. So was this the link to his past?

"Look you have me mistaken for someone else. I'm not who you think I am, why don't you let me go?" Camille tried suggesting.

"No foolish human!" He gave the ultimatum. "Just - tell me. What became of this Alexis? The one who wore the same gem as you are wearing."

More calmly Camille answered as she crossed her arms.

"She's been dead for nearly 40 years now. She died of some kind of disease-"

"Dead?" The seeker asked rather almost _sad_. "As in she's permanently offined - deceased?"

"Um yeah. Why?" The human femme inquired not knowing who exactly this

transformer was.

He stared at the girl's pale hazel eyes. They weren't the green eyes Alexis had.

"No reason," Starscream answered mutely, not really wanting to discuss further.

"Look, can we talk on the ground? I really don't like the idea of being up here," Camille complained.

"Watch it, human! I give the orders!" He snapped.

"Just asking, sheesh aren't you so nice, " She scoffed under her breath.

Starscream descended to the ground, trying not to argue anymore with the Earth creature.

_She's got a big mouth for being so small._

He landed in the middle of nowhere. No highway in sight, nothing but dry desert land. There would be no point for her to run when there wasn't really anywhere specific to run to. He set Camille down a bit roughly than she wanted.

"So what's your name?" She dusted the sand off the sides of her jeans.

"Starscream," He answered observing the dry landscape.

Camille stared at him struck; at first she thought she hadn't heard him right.

"Are you really Starscream?" She asked bewilderedly.

"Yes."

"But, you're - were. Dead," She was now confused.

"And here I am," He laughed a bit half-heartedly.

A million questions and praise circulated Camille's mind of talking to _the_ Decepticon Alexis befriended years ago. Instead with the situation Camille was in however, she put on a facade and scoffed at her kidnapper.

"Frag! We have company!" He warned her, taking an offensive position with his wing improvising as an energy sword.

"Finally!" She sassed at him.

"Not your human comrades! My ex-comrades!" He stepped in front of her to hide her from what looked liked Demolisher. He was approaching fast, ahead of a cloud of the band of Decepticons not far behind.

"You'd better get out of here Starscream. Megatron's in a bad mood after another day of failure," He huffed and that was all.

He rejoined with the Decepticons, giving Starscream the cue to escape.

Camille stepped in front of the confused seeker.

"What was all that ab-"

"Get in!" He ordered now transformed into his jet.

With a sigh, she climbed in not looking forward to another flight.

The sun was setting by the time Starscream finally landed in what he thought was a good hiding place. They landed in a dense forest near a lake. Camille guessed it was Lake Tahoe seeing how long the travel took and her own geology guessing. She got out thankful to stretch her legs. During the ride, Starscream had filled her in on him being now an ex-Decepticon, but had no idea why Demolisher decided to help him.

"Maybe you Decepticons are forgetting what it's like being evil," Camille remarked from a nearby tree stump. Her captor ignored her and transformed to lean against the mountain of trees.

"Man I swear you are one tough cookie to figure out," She grumbled. "So let me get this straight: you randomly break in to Area 51, wrecking the place, take off with me _and_ didn't turn me over to that Decepticon back there? What's _your_ problem?"

"Fine human, if you must know then here it is: I had my own mission to fulfill, you just got in the way and set back my plans!" He hissed.

His anger faded momentarily when he saw her face sadden - again seeing her and Alexis as one.

"Well then," Camille scoffed annoyed, snapping him out of it. Then added just to agitate him.

"Sorry to be in your way, but it is _my_ home planet after all."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: _This chapter mostly contains dialogue, which is why it is pretty short. With spring break coming to an end, I'll have to battle school in order to fit these chapters in my schedule. Please don't be afraid to tell me to hurry along with the chapters, I tend to procrastinate and such. Also please let me know how good or bad I portrayed the characters so far, I'm pretty curious on that. I do not own the Transformers._

* * *

**Delusion Chapter 4**

Starscream glared at the irritating human. She would only get in his way. If the Decepticons knew he had a human with him they'd hunt him down for her. Humans were getting harder to capture everyday with them hiding and small size. And yet... she reminded him too much of Alexis if it wasn't for her attitude. It had been a long day, he offlined his optics for a short recharge. Hazy moments were playing in his processor. One of them was of being caught off guard by human kids, thanking him for the Mars rock...

"Hello? Wake up!" Camille was knocking on his leg. He stirred and onlined.

"What do you want?" He mumbled.

"Well unlike you walking machines, humans like me need food," She stated flatly.

"Food?"

"Yes, food. Human nourishment."

"Can't you obtain that from the surrounding vegetation?" He pointed behind her. At this, Camille had to chuckle.

"Those are called trees. And we can't eat trees. We eat other things. You and the other transformers have been on Earth for a while. Haven't you learned a few things about us yet?"

Starscream sat upright to gaze at the now dark sky.

"It's the Decepticons against the Autobots. We don't have time to get acquainted with your kind when we're in a war."

"True, but you _did_ get acquainted with a certain girl before. Am I right?" She gloated and sat cross-legged on the forest floor.

He went silent, thinking about Alexis, triggering bits and pieces of his past life. Then answered quietly.

"I did."

Camille sensed it was a sensitive topic already, but pressed for the sake of making a conversation.

"I read that you and Alexis were good friends. Closer than the other boys."

"Your point being?" He inquired.

She chuckled a bit embarrassed.

"I heard rumors, of you and her having a thing. Tell me, are those rumors true?"

"A thing? What kind of thing are you implying?"

"You and her were in love," She bit her lip hiding a smile. "That you two had a stronger bond. More than friends."

The seeker finally caught on. He looked down at her appalled at her accusing him.

"What! No!" He defended loudly.

"Oh I bet you were," She mocked, finding this amusing.

The expression on Starscream's faceplate looked to Camille as though if he were human, he'd be blushing. He growled not liking her teasing him one bit.

"That would've been cute, but strange. Hmm two different species come together in harmony thus making humans not fear you transformers..."

After rambling to herself, Camille then felt more comfortable talking to the ex-Decepticon. Her stomach was empty that now she didn't mind not having food since breakfast. She could tell it was getting late, though she really wasn't interested in sleeping.

"Hmm you know Starscream, I think I can see why you and Alexis got along. You aren't too bad for a former Decepticon," She commented.

"Uh thanks. Say -err Camille, did you have a friend as close?"

"Not as close as you two. I have multiple friends at Area 51, most of them are scientists and then I have my parents but they don't really count." She yawned and leaned on his leg.

In annoyance, he shifted making her lay on the ground instead.

"So what was your mission to my home anyway?" She turned looking at the darkness between trees, her back facing the seeker.

"My mission was to recruit my own crew. I heard your 'home' had that human-transformer device that was a perfect opportunity to throw in any humans I can grab in that device and take off with them," He explained solemnly.

_He's after humans too? He's aiming for the same cause as Megatron, so I guess he's just his own Decepticon_.

Camille knew little about the human-transformer. She heard that it worked but if the person isn't getting the right treatment, it can be life-threatening. She knew most of the secrets in her home except for that one.

"But why do you want them?" She asked.

"To help me overthrow Megatron and become the true leader of the Decepticons," She could the determination in his voice.

"You know you don't have to go back to the Decepticons. You could help us fight them-"

"Nice try kid, but I've already made up my mind," He bluntly cut her off.

He had a hazy memory of the kids from years ago trying to influence the same idea Camille was preaching to him. He wasn't about to doubt himself now; he had to remember Camille is only his hostage.

_Befriending fleshlings will get in my way. I can't let that happen._

Soon he was drifting into recharge, he heard the girl quietly singing to herself as they both got rest for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: _Well, spring break is over for me so I'm posting two chapters in one sitting. Oh gosh, I really wish I could upload these chapters through the mobile version of . I type all these chapters in my iPod basically and I do any last minute edits when I get them on to a computer. I do not in anyway own the Transformers. Reviews mean I know people are reading! _

* * *

**Delusion Chapter 5**

Starscream's internal clock read 7:25AM when Camille was frantically knocking on his metal leg.

"W-Wake up! Wake up!" She demanded loudly.

"What now?" He stretched not knowing what her deal was.

She was shivering and rubbing her hands together.

"I'm f-freezing! Doesn't your jet mode have a heater or something?" She chattered.

"Yeah," He replied tiredly then transformed allowing her in his cockpit. As soon as she entered, Camille was welcomed by a warm blast of air. She leaned back in the single seat grateful to be in the warmth.

"You humans are so picky about everything," Starscream mocked. "For us, temperature as low as 50 degrees doesn't faze us."

His passenger now less concerned about the weather backfired.

"Good grief, I'm sorry we aren't indestructible like you guys. It's not like we asked to be this way," She defended her species.

"It's a miracle humans have survived for so long," He mumbled quietly.

"So what are our plans for today?" She changed the topic.

That was one thing Starscream was still thinking of. Except he would have to think about that later. In his visual, he saw Tidal Wave scouting out in the sky. His massive size wasn't hard to spot.

"Stay quiet and low Camille. We have company," He warned quietly.

Camille looked at the sky seeing a giant Decepticon hovering in the air.

_I hope the trees are hiding us well._

She could tell they were sitting ducks. If Starscream tried making an escape, she knew that Decepticon could spot them. The giant Decepticon appeared to now be communicating in his comlink, hopefully reporting back to Megatron about not seeing anything interesting. She let out a sigh when the Decepticon finally left.

"We're out of here" Starscream said out loud and strapped in Camille. She bit her lip, she still wasn't used to the flights. The view was nice but she despised being up so high.

_Not to mention the taking off and landing parts._ She worried.

She shut her eyes in hopes it would be over with faster.

The seeker immediately took off in the air. He wasn't sure where to be headed off to, he just knew he had to get away to safety.

"Starscream behind you!" His passenger shouted.

He quickly lowered his altitude to witness a missile fly over him. Tidal Wave flew ahead of them, and aimed his lasers at Starscream.

_Slag! He knew I was hiding the whole time. I can't face him with a human in my possession!_

Doing the only thing he can do, the ex-Decepticon flew in the other direction in hopes to get away from Tidal Wave. The giant Decepticon pursued, firing his artillery at his target. Starscream increased his speed, leaving that encounter with some scratches.

"Did you finally lose him?" Inquired his captive.

"I think so. My scanners say he was the only enemy nearby," The seeker explained.

"Is this what you go through everyday?"

"Most of the time, there are times when I stay and fight. I hate to retreat looking like a coward."

"Wow," She breathed. "That sucks, I can see why you're trying to recruit humans now."

Camille was thankful to have Starscream escape the Decepticon. The only thing pestering her now was a headache from the lack of food.

_This isn't good. I should convince him to take me home or I'm going to starve._

"Look, Starscream. I really need to get home. You'll have a sick human if I don't get my food," She mumbled weakly.

"Do you need the substance that bad it'll risk your well-being?"

"If it didn't, I wouldn't be complaining," She grumbled, leaning back to try to relax.

"Alright then," She could hear his voice tense.

He didn't like the plan at all. Starscream knew that the human military were going to open fire as soon as he stepped anyway near them. Not to mention the Autobots may be waiting to give him a very warm welcome. And he would have to say goodbye to Camille.

She was growing to be a little more than just a reminder of Alexis. He hated to admit it but Camille loosened him up a bit.

_Bah! What the frag am I saying? She was good for company but I need to move on. _

Seeing her weak state in his seat reminded him she needs the humans more than she needs him.

_I wonder if she'd let me keep Alexis' charm necklace._

Sometime in the afternoon, Camille saw Area 51. A sight for sore eyes in her case. The headache had passed into her feeling slightly light-headed.

"My home," She smiled weakly peering out the windshield.

She heard the seeker scoff at her reaction.

"You know Starscream, it was nice to get out, and it's always too dangerous for humans to go out on our own. It's good to have a friend like you," She smiled.

_Friend?_

A memory played in his processor.

_"I'm your friend?"_

_"Yeah that's right you're my friend,"_ Alexis told him with a smile on her face.

That distant memory had him off his guard when a missile hit one of his wings. His passenger was now terrified as the seeker was pummeling to the ground.

"Do something Starscream!" She shrieked shutting her eyes.

He transformed awkwardly with his damaged wing. The seeker took Camille out of him determined to get to ground level for her safety.

She watched as more missiles launched at him as he got to the grounds of Area 51. She was sent out of his hand, rolling across the sandy pavement and into hitting her head against a metal rod.

"There she is!" Shouted a few soldiers off in the distance.

"Camille!" She heard her mom call.

The back of her head was ringing; it was hard to take in everything that was happening all while being back in the heat of the desert. She saw masses of military soldiers trying to subdue Starscream. They came at him with weapons shooting bullets that electrified the weakened ex-Decepticon who was now at his knees.

"No!" Camille shouted as she struggled to get up. "Leave him alone!"

Two soldiers caught her by the arms, dragging her away. She struggled but it wasn't long before she felt her vision sinking. Dizziness and darkness took over.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: _Well here's the next chapter, it feels like the longest I've written so far. I'm not too sure if I should change the rating... No bad language will be used but there will be violence (nothing gory). Transformers is property of the respective owners. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Delusion Chapter 6  
**

When Camille awoke in a medical room on a not-so-comfortable bed. She was attacked by her mother's hug. Dr. Rhode looked similar to her daughter, in height, skin and hair color. Except her hair was cut at her shoulders, she wore glasses and had dark almost black eyes.

"You're ok!" She praised.

"Mom!" Camille struggled to breathe.

"Oh my gosh Camille. You have no idea how worried we were! Everyone thought you were a goner when that walking scrap heap took you away."

Immediately Camille sat up.

"Mom, what happened to Starscream!" She demanded about to stand up.

"Young lady, you're not going anywhere until you get more rest," pressed her back down.

"I'm fine," Camille defended when her stomach growled.

"Hah! Your stomach says otherwise," gloated, leaving the room for a moment and returning with two slices of pizza and a cola soda.

"Everyone's having a party out there for capturing that Decepticon - Starscream you said? Well yeah, right now all military personnel are watching him as my boss interrogates him," Then growled. "Oh how I would love to be the one smacking him around as the interrogation goes on."

Camille finished eating then asked.

"Why are they interrogating Starscream?"

"Isn't it obvious? We want to know where Megatron's base is for the Autobots to know," Her mom scoffed.

"Um mom, I don't think he would know at this point..." Camille began explaining to her mother on what side Starscream was on at this point.

Again, Starscream screeched in pain as the human from behind the upper room threw the switch sending 100 volts of electricity throughout all of his circuits. This interrogation had lasted about three hours since his capture; at least they fixed his wing. The flesh creatures kept asking the same question over and over: where is Megatron's base?

Starscream grit his metallic teeth after the electricity died down. He was being held in a large empty room, surrounded by metal plates to conduct the electric torture his was enduring. He wasn't so sure how much more he could take.

_I swear if I make it out of here I'm never coming back!_

Starscream looked at the human behind the protective glass.

"You're going to have to talk at some point. We could go all night if you wanted - some of my friends here wouldn't mind taking turns," The male laughed pointing behind him at the soldiers guarding the door.

"I don't know where Megatron's base is! I swear upon the All-spark I'm telling the truth!" Starscream hissed.

It was true, he honestly had no idea where the rest of the Decepticons were hiding. The last time he infiltrated the base he was familiar with, he found it completely abandoned. Either the Decepticons moved from place-to-place or their base was stationed in a well-hidden area. Starscream relied on following his former comrades when they weren't looking, and that's how he would find trouble to chase him away...

"What a liar," mocked one of the guards in the background. The switch was thrown for the poor seeker to suffer.

By the time Camille told her mom everything, she was well enough to leave the medical room. Dr. Rhode led her to where Starscream was being kept. Even after trying to convince her mom Starscream wasn't a big threat, she still sensed her mom hated him for kidnapping Camille. When they entered the room, her mom's boss was at the controls electrifying the ex-Decepticon.

"Stop it!" Camille lunged at him but the two guards grabbed her.

"Camille please," Her father hushed her as one of the guards.

"Child, we need to know where the Decepticon base that's all," the Boss said.

"Starscream wouldn't know! Don't you get it? He runs from the Decepticons, what makes you think he would know?" She barked back.

"He'll talk. We just got to make him crack. Perhaps if I turned up the power in this thing," The Boss adjusted the dial on the control panel.

"Sir, I have to agree it has been going on way too long-"

"Silence soldier!" Ordered the Boss at her father.

He huffed and then smiled turning to her mother.

", since you've been itching to get even with the Decepticon who took your daughter, you do the honor to hurt him."

He stepped aside for her to take the controls.

"Mom please don't do this! You know I came back safely, I've told you that he's better than that. Don't do it!" Camille begged as she struggled to get free.

It seemed as though Dr. Rhode wasn't listening to her. She couldn't believe her eyes as her mother was going to hurt her new friend. She grabbed the switch, ready to pull it down.

"Mom! Don't!"

The microphone was left on for him to hear everything that was going on in the control room. Camille was in there; from the sound of it her parents were too.

"Camille!" He screeched hoping the girl would stop the human from throwing the switch.

Suddenly electricity shot throughout Starscream's mechanical body. It felt even stronger than before; he couldn't stand it any longer.

'That's it! I need to lie to get out of here!'

He was about to tell them to stop when the torture had ceased all of a sudden.

"You know Boss, as much as I want to turn him to scrap metal, I hate to see my daughter unhappy," He could hear the woman smile.

Dr. Rhode turned to the Boss only to have him shove her away. He called in more guards. Camille's dad in response to his wife lunged at the Boss but soon Camille's parents were being held captive. Dr. Rhode got one arm free and threw a punch to the Boss's face.

"I've always wanted to do that," She sneered. "Go ahead and fire me."

He rubbed his face and chuckled darkly.

"Oh no doctor. You're techniques are far too valuable to be tossed aside."

Camille yelled at the microphone.

"Starscream! Get yourself out of here now while you still can!"

"_But_ your disobedience won't go unnoticed." He turned to the extra soldiers. "Take their daughter to the human-transformer chamber. She'll be of good use since she's ready for a career."

At once the soldiers dragged a squirming girl out of the room.

Starscream was at his knees still recovering from the massive amount of electricity. He slowly got back up and lightly punched a hole through the control room. He saw Camille's caretakers escape the ruble.

The woman he assumed to be her 'mother' stared up at him not afraid or happy to see him. Starscream blocked the entrance where soldiers would come in.

"Hey you!" A woman's voice called.

The seeker turned to the woman who huffed her demand with a man standing cautiously beside her.

"Look, if she says who you are, then I need you to save Camille. You have to hurry, the human-transformer is on the far wing."

Starscream understood mutely and headed for the far end of Area 51.

"Let go!" She screamed for the hundredth time at the two soldiers pulling her along. Her arms were completely numb, every time she struggled they held a tighter grip on her.

_I don't want to be a transformer! I didn't even want to be in military service! How am I going to get myself out of this?_

Her panic increased when they entered a large facility room. There in the center of the room was a chamber. One of the soldiers covered her mouth and gave orders to the nearby scientists. Then threw Camille in the chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: _I think I'll be uploading chapters every Monday morning from now on since my free time is usually the weekends. I almost slipped into a writer's block but luckily I motivated myself to finishing this chapter last night. Transformers is the property of Hasbro. Reviews mean I know people are reading!_

* * *

**Delusion Chapter 7**

Starscream quickly began his search for Camille. It was proving to be more difficult than he anticipated. At least Area 51 was built with high ceilings made easy for Cybertronians to navigate through. The earth military would attack from around the corners, waiting for him. Yes but that was the least of his problem, he had no idea where the "far wing" was. Of course there were signs to guide anyone around anywhere - who could read the human's language. Time was against him. It frustrated the seeker.

_How am I supposed to know if I'm going in the right direction?_

As if Primus answered him, Starscream found Alexis' necklace on the floor and securely tucked it away in his cockpit. In the distance, his audio receptors picked up a faint scream.

_I'm close!_

He had enough of navigating through a seemingly endless maze. The former second in command barged through the walls in the direction where Camille's scream might have come from. He stopped at what looked like a laboratory; the human-transformer chamber was there. At first he stopped expecting to find human soldiers to open fire but they laid scattered unconscious around the room. Camille was nowhere to be seen.

Camille's vision was very blurry; she could barely walk straight and couldn't grasp at what was going on around her. Her head was spinning and her body felt like it weighed a ton.

_All I want to do is sleep. _

It was all she could think as she awkwardly made her way out of the lab she came from. A hazy memory played in her mind.

_No! She screamed and banged on the bulletproof glass chamber she was in._

It was gone in an instant. She sluggishly used the walls for her balance. Her mom ran from out of a hallway, a concerned look on her face as she made her way to her daughter. Lazily Camille greeted her mother with a smile.

"Oh..Hey mom," Her voice croaked.

"Oh good God Camille Rhode," She gasped seeing her weak state.

"Listen and listen good - you're likely in a state of hallucination right now so pay attention. You're life depends on it."

"Sure...Go ahead."

"Your body is going to be rejecting food from now on so don't eat or drink _anything_. Your transformation will be a slow process as your body becomes mechanical and your brain becomes cybernetic..."

All Camille could do was give a blank stare at her mother. The back of her mind was screaming to pay full attention but her body ached to just rest.

"Did the doctors give you the dose of Nutrient Innovator?" Dr. Rhode suddenly asked.

"Umm..."

A bright light with doctors holding her down with a syringe above her arm filled her mind.

"Yeah..." She answered tiredly.

"Good, it's imperative everyone takes that dose or they'd die from not

developing properly-"

"Do not move!" Ordered a herd of soldiers surrounding Dr. Rhode and Camille.

He crashed a wall with his arm to find Camille and her mother surrounded by the military. Starscream fired lasers at them until no soldier was left standing.

"Thanks," Dr. Rhode smiled at him.

"No," He picked up a weak Camille. "Thank _you_," He chuckled heading out of Area 51.

"Hey!" Starscream heard Dr. Rhode yell.

_Now to get out of here._

Blasting his way out wasn't going to be easy as his last visit here. He easily fended off the human military with his reacquired hostage. He was close to the exit. So close - until his next turn had him facing the Autobots.

"This is as far as you go Starscream!" Optimus Prime declared.

Standing beside the Autobot leader was Hotshot and Blurr.

"Don't try anything if you know what's good for the human!" The seeker ordered holding out Camille.

"You coward! Let her go!" Hotshot fumed stepping forward.

"Easy," Blurr cautioned him.

"Coward?" Starscream grit his teeth and fired at Hotshot.

Blurr and Optimus rushed to his side seeing their comrade injured. Their distraction was enough to give the seeker a chance to escape. He transformed, blew open the ceiling and flew out nearly escaping the blasts of the Autobots' lasers.

_Now that I have my first recruit, I must wait until she completely becomes one of us. Then she'll be of great use to me._ Starscream smiled at his thought.

He observed Camille weakly sitting in the cockpit, she hadn't tried to fight back the whole time or even object to coming with him and now she was making that noise humans called "singing" again.

_Maybe it's just a human thing._

He picked up as much speed as possible to get away from Area 51. The former Decepticon knew from past battles that the Autobots would be hot on his tail to get the human back.

It seemed to Camille as if everything was happening in a dream she had no control over. As she sat in his seat, she was beginning to recall what has happened. She was able to grasp what was going on but that didn't help how her body felt. She quietly sung to herself to cope with her excessive concern of what will happen to her.

_I can't believe I'm going to be one of them. Well, this wasn't how I wanted to be influential as Alexis but I guess I'm just going to have to make the best of it_.

As Starscream flew through thick clouds, the turbulence was making Camille more uneasy. She tried taking deep breaths but it wasn't settling her stomach. She regretted eating more food back when she was at home.

"Starscream...can you pull over? I think I'm going to be sick..."

The instant he heard her words Starscream bolted for the ground.

_No way is this fleshling going to ruin my cockpit. Fragging earth creatures_...

He descended down to an abandoned city park. Starscream transformed and almost threw out his sick passenger. He turned away after she bolted to the nearest bush.

_This city appears deserted. Let's just hope I didn't land in a place infested with wild humans._

The "wild humans" the former Decepticon was thinking of were the humans who hated all of the Cybertronians that lived on their planet. He heard they referred to themselves as the Anti-Alien Army (AAA). They annoyed him, the AAA were scattered and hid mostly in abandoned cities far away from any transformers as possible. They had even more primitive weapons than the human military; though they were weak they would attack in masses. They had no mercy for humans who turned into Cybertronians, as he heard they were _infected_.

The more Starscream processed it, the tenser he became looking at the abandoned structures around him.

_I don't like this place. I don't like it at all. _


	8. Chapter 8

AN: _Sorry for the late update! I meant to post this chapter up but I've been sick and doing buttloads of schoolwork. It's such a pain but here it is. Also do the breaker lines help when the point of view changes? If it does I'll be doing some edits on the previous chapters. Transformers is property of Hasbro._

* * *

**Delusion Chapter 8**

Starscream became impatient after 15 minutes had passed. At last Camille walked in front of him and having a mild coughing fit.

"So are you done...malfunctioning?" The seeker asked while crossing his arms.

"Yeah," She coughed. "Can we stop here? I'm just tired." She then complained.

"Absolutely not! Look at this place," He gestured at the desolate buildings.

"Those are just-abandoned buildings," She scoffed, and then sneered. "In fact it's a good hiding place for you to put me in since you've decided to kidnap me again."

He then grabbed her from the ground to talk face-to-face.

"You should be honored that you're the first of my upcoming army. So you'd better wise up and respect me as your new master," He growled.

The weak girl scowled at him with tired eyes. Her heavy body was limp in his metallic grasp, preventing her from squirming.

"Master? Look, I meant you're my friend as in you're a cool person to talk to. That doesn't make you the boss of me!" She argued.

Mustering the strength in her, she pounded her fist on Starscream's hold. It neither hurt him nor not notice her feeble hit. The seeker can tell her body is getting the strength of a Cybertronian.

"I don't want this," She mumbled.

"Enough moping around!" He screeched.

"Now!" Yelled a male voice from afar.

Starscream looked around confused with Camille still in hand. An old telephone pole fell on the former Decepticon sending electricity through him. Powerful enough to make him go offline temporarily.

* * *

Camille too was electrified after the telephone pole hit Starscream. He fell causing her to slide out of his grasp. She hit the ground in time to witness a crowd of people tie up the seeker in chains.

"We don't want your kind here!" She heard a few people shout at him. Camille gave a slight smirk, stood up oversee what was happening.

"Hey you're not hurt are you?" A teenage boy asked her.

"Me? I'm a little sick but I'm fine," She leaned against a metal plated mailbox only to shock herself with electricity. Embarrassingly she chuckled.

"I think I'd better get you out of here," The boy told her and lead her into one of the abandoned buildings. Camille looked over her shoulder at Starscream.

"What's going to happen to him?" She asked feeling a little guilty.

"Oh, he's as good as junk to us."

Camille enjoyed the hospitality the AAA had given her. They seemed like nice people who shared stories of why they hated the _aliens_. Some say their loved ones were kidnapped and made into Cybertronians; others that they wanted humans to take back control of Earth. Camille avoided eating and had to insist she was sick. As she spent time with them she couldn't help but look at Starscream who was still chained up outside.

"You should rest," The boy told her and gave her a ragged blanket.

"Thanks," She gave a weak smile and lay on the dirty ground.

Throughout the night, she tossed and turned. At some point she woke up feeling like she had a fever with a terrible migraine. She rubbed the sides of her head hoping to soothe it away. To her surprise, she felt something metallic on the skin near her left eye. Quickly and quietly she dashed near a broken window, picked up a shard of glass and gasped seeing her left eye wasn't a human eye anymore but a yellow robot optic. It then glowed online.

"Oh God." She gasped covering her mouth seeing through her left she was able to identify everything in her surrounding environment.

The temperature, the Earth latitude and longitude she was at, even a mini digital clock she was able to see in her single optic. She glanced down at herself, the rest of her still looked human. She was thankful for that. In helplessness to her mild headache and rising body temperature, Camille quietly sung herself to sleep.

The next morning wasn't pleasant. She awoke to find a few men of the AAA surrounded her.

"You're becoming one of them," The boy sighed holding a gun in her direction.

"Please, I didn't want to be this!" She begged.

"That's what they all say, it's ok. We'll put you out of your misery," Another man had said.

"Give me a chance!" Camille insisted standing up.

"Don't move!" They all shouted at her.

She couldn't believe it. These people who were so nice to her last night now treated her like an enemy, for what? She was now infuriated. It wasn't fair to her. Using her yellow optic for guidance, she tracked the weapons the AAA members had and made a run for it. She pushed down a man with all the strength she had causing him to knock down the others.

_That does it! If I'm going to be treated like scrap wherever I go then I may as well stick with Starscream!_

She ran outside toward the seeker who was now online and looked about as anxious to leave as she was.

* * *

Starscream had rebooted to find it was the next day.

_I'm slagging tired of being shocked._

The wild humans tied him up pretty good he observed. Slowly he was breaking off a few chains at a time. Just then as he had finished half way of breaking himself loose, the mech saw Camille running out of a structure. The AAA was behind her shooting at her. She would wince but it didn't slow her down. She then tried prying the chains loose.

"So now you come crawling back to me aye?" He sneered at her.

"I-I've changed my mind," She responded apologetically.

He observed that she now had a Cybertronian optic.

_Its no wonder the AAA kicked her out._

"Step away from the robot!" a voice commanded.

Both Camille and Starscream looked around them. The angry AAA surrounded them. Just then blasts of laser canons fired at the AAA crowd.

"Surprise! Happy to see me!" Cyclonus laughed flying in with Demolisher behind him.

Both Decepticons fired at the retreating people, and then helped Starscream to his feet.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked the seeker.

"We'll explain later, first let's get you out of here," Demolisher told him.

* * *

They all had warped in Yellowstone National Park for them to be hidden among the trees.

"So why did you save me instead of leaving me for scrap?" Starscream demanded.

Demolisher began to explain.

"Well uh you see Starscream. Normally our great Lord Megatron leads us to victory. But lately he...hasn't been as successful-"

At this the seeker smirked.

"So you expect me to be a more worthy leader?"

Cyclonus then chimed in.

"Well we're were considering Demolisher but with his clumsiness...-"

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy!" Demolisher said defensively.

While they bickered, Camille peaked from behind Starscream's leg. She kept out of site in fear despite they weren't looking for trouble.

_They're just so gigantic. And still Decepticons._

"Hello, what do we have here?" Cyclonus picked up Camille by the back of her jacket collar.

"Hey put me down!" She shrieked.

"D'aww Starscream, you didn't tell us you had a wittle human pet," He chuckled.

"Pet? I'm nobody's pet!" The fragile girl argued.

"Sheesh, a loud one too. Do you have a muzzle?"

"Knock it off Cyclonus. The human is with me," Starscream approached him.

"What's a human doing with you?" Demolisher inquired.

"Heh, humans are fun to mess with!" The psychotic helicopter chuckled, now poking at Camille.

"Slag off!" She growled and unintentionally fired a laser beam from her optic at his wrist. Immediately Starscream caught her when Cyclonus let her go and took back his hand.

"Ow! It bit me! Why that little punk!"

"Serves you right!" Camille barked back from sitting in the seeker's hand.

"She's becoming one of us. A Cybertronian," Starscream explained holding out his hand for the other two to observe.

"I can see that," Demolisher observed her optic. "Anyway so what do you say Starscream?"

He couldn't believe his audio receptors; he was actually going to lead the Decepticons after all this time.

"What do I say? I say yes I'll lead the Decepticons to victory. And now," Starscream paused to cherish his first moment of leadership. "My first order is you must succeed in to go undercover as Megatron's lackeys. Convince the rest of the other Decepticons to follow my leadership and find out Megatron's newest plans."

The two Decepticons agreed to their new leader's orders. They transformed and warped back to headquarters, leaving Starscream with Camille.


End file.
